budokaisagasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kassd I
Kassd I was registered late in the Nel and Ichigo Saga as Mistan’s first son. No, I mean really late. Like, really, really late. He was like, the fifth latest to be registered. Even later than Mistan! Later than Lucius even! Ahem, anyway. Kassd I, as Mistan I, had many flaws in the RP and in his character profile, but in the end, it didn’t matter much anyway. Inspiration of Creation ' Kassd was created so Mistan could have some company around the RP that wasn’t someone else’s character and so he could have someone to boss around as the creator felt like Mistan needed that. '''Appearance ' Kassd takes on the characteristics of his father, Mistan, and his mother, Isabel. This makes him look like a young mixture between the two, but Kassd looks slightly more like his father than his mother. Kassd takes in traits from both Humans and Saiyans making some of the features he has look odd. His hair for example, which is blonde and is constantly changing its mind of whether to look like a Saiyan or human. Kassd usually wears a black T-Shirt and grey pants, which Mistan is glad to see as he shares his liking for black. Kassd’s eyes are green and he is usually smiling at everyone. 'Personality ' Most of the time, Kassd is a calm and cheerful young boy who dislikes homework and is constantly hungry for fish, sausages, omelette, ham, chicken, almost anything (except for vegetables). Basically, he usually acts like a normal human with a humungous appetite. On the weekends, Kassd likes to train with Mistan, but he doesn’t actually like having to battle someone. Kassd doesn’t go looking for trouble but whenever he needs to defend himself or a family member, Kassd fits perfectly into his Saiyan heritage. 'History ' Childhood: Kassd was suddenly forced into the huge world as a baby (of course). He grew up with loving, caring parents and learned things a normal baby would. Through the years, he learned of his name and who his parents were and what their role to him was. He loved his parents, Mistan and Isabel, and they cared for him like normal parents. Mistan begun to teach him basic combat and Kassd went along with it, learning new things every day. He started school and learned as much there as he did with his father, and now his mother. They were a happy family and Kassd lived a fairly normal life…kind of. Gunduige: Many years passed… Mistan, Isabel, Kassd, Spirit, one of Kassd’s friends, his parents, who Mistan and Isabel seemed to know and another man named Vaisn were all boarding Mistan’s old ship to make their way to a planet. Kassd and Spirit were really excited as they had never been to another planet before, nor outer space. They did not even know that they were half Saiyan yet. Three days later, they had arrived, but found it in a state of siege. They were hurried into an underground shelter where they were told by tiny blue creatures that a terrible Shape Shifter that went by the name of Gunduige was demolishing their people and their planet. Kassd and Spirit were confused but watched as Mistan, Jolkas and Vaisn left the shelter to confront the bad man! It was maddening for Kassd to remain behind and watch. Once he had grasped the idea that the bad man was being fought and his father and his friends were losing, Kassd was constantly in pain. He hated seeing his father get injured severely and could barely stand to continue looking on. Jolkas went down fairly quickly, then Vaisn and then his own father. Kassd watched with widening eyes as the bad man approached his battered father. A horrible rage suddenly gripped Kassd and hurled him from the underground shelter. He exploded with anger and his aura billowed around him, always invisible to the naked eye until now…it was golden. Kassd charged towards Gunduige, not knowing what he was doing. His eyes were whited out. With one sickening punch to the gut, Gunduige fell to the ground, gasping for air. 'Nel and Ichigo Saga ' ''' '''Roaming: ' They arrived back on Earth a week later. Kassd remembered nothing of the trip to Unsublia, a very good thing in Mistan and Isabel’s opinions. Isabel returned to their house and Julie and Jolkas picked Spirit up and took him home. Mistan, however, had detected several high Power Levels at a near-by desert. He left the house while Isabel cooked Kassd some noodles which he soon devoured in a second. Soon, Kassd grew bored, hoping to get some training done with his father that day. He soon decided to go and follow Mistan in the hope of being able to train with him. He too set out and found his father in the desert training with a man and a child. He landed and Mistan introduced him to Dragarz, Lucius, and Sarv, the child. Sarv suddenly took off towards the sky and Kassd followed Mistan, Dragarz and Skepter who had taken off after him. They landed on Kami’s Lookout, a place far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, above the ground and far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far, above Kassd’s comfort zone. If he were to fall… Suddenly, he realized he could fly. He had never been able to fly before and it came as a great shock to him. He soon forgot about it, however, as the four soon engaged in training again. Kassd grew tired and sat down to rest as he watched the others battle. Kassd decided to leave the Lookout for a while and look for somewhere else to rest. He met up with Mistan in the Mountains later on where more people trained in Ki were stationed, apparently just training for fun as they had previously. As Mistan and Kassd decided they should start train too, two horribly familiar aliens dropped to the ground in front of them. Gunduige and another person had just entered the scene. After the four of them had finished shouting at one another, Mistan and Kassd retreated back to the Lookout as Ki Blasts and Gunduige and Slazinch pursued them. After they landed, two fighters, Green and Len, took up the battle with Gunduige and Slazinch. The two easily overpowered the two resurrected villains in a matter of minutes. Len shot four thin beams of Ki from his fingers which cut Slazinch into tiny pieces where they blew up from the ground. Green charged forwards and simply plunged his hand straight into Gunduige’s stomach, causing him to implode from the inside. Intergalactic Tournament Preparations: They left the Lookout one more and made their way back to the Mountains where they began to search for the Dragonballs. They did not find one and before they had time to search for any more, Mistan and Kassd got a telepathic message concerning an Intergalactic Tournament. From then on, Mistan, Jolkas, Kassd and Spirit ventured to Namek on Mistan’s old ship in order to train on terrain they weren’t used to in order to train for the Tournament. However, on the second day of the three day trip to Namek, Mistan underwent serious training with Kassd who still had not discovered why his father was now treating him and everyone else like scum. During that training, Mistan injured Kassd so badly, it caused himself to go into a kind of inner Lock-Down with anger and rage at himself. Mistan though he had put Kassd into a realm that had disabled the possibility of calling him back: he thought he had killed his own son. Through sadness and rage, Mistan transformed into a Super Saiyan. He began to attempt to kill himself mentally so as to join Kassd. However, before the changed Mistan could do more than scream in pain and grief, Kassd begun to stir. Mistan’s aura broke. It soon became apparent that Kassd had done no more than stray into the realm of un-consciousness for a brief time. Mistan let his anger and grief go along with his Super Saiyan form and once he was in his regular form, his mind was fixed. He was the same, happy and kind self once more. After Mistan telling Kassd that he could have anything he wanted in an attempt to make up for his behaviour and actions that had just transpired in the training session and Kassd used that option to return to Earth, the ship turned around, heading back to the lush green Planet. After landing, Mistan, Kassd, Jolkas and Spirit exited the ship to find Lucius, Dragarz and Skepter, a half Saiyan like Kassd was, inside another ship, also training for the Tournament. They entered the ship, Mistan explaining what had happened to his mind after the Lookout incident and bringing his apologies. Dragarz and Lucius accepted him back warmly, Skepter said nothing, not knowing Mistan or Kassd. ' ' 'this time, the Reset commenced, wiping out all from the Nel and Ichigo Saga. The next Saga is the Nene Saga ' '''Techniques ' · Lenticus Ha' '''This is Kassd’s Signature Technique which he uses many times against various opponents. Kassd holds his hands in front of his face as though going to catch a small ball. White energy with a slight blue tings slowly begins to gather into his front palm and when it is ready, it shines brightly. When this happens, Kassd pushes his hands forwards and propels the Ki, now a beam, at his opponent. '''Transformations ' · 'Super Human '''Kassd earned his Super Human form through though training on the Lookout. Super Human is a powerful form of a Human in Budokai Sagas. When they have acquired this state, they keep it forever, and it gives them a permanent increase of power. In this form, even if the human doesn't have much muscle mass, he can still win against a human without this state. '''Trivia ' · Through the entire plot, it is never explained how Kassd knew about the Dragonballs, Namek or Kami’s Lookout. · The reason of why Mistan and Kassd were searching for the Dragonballs was never explained and it is still unknown. Category:Half-Saiyan Characters Category:Nel and Ichigo Saga Characters